evony_the_kings_returnfandomcom-20200213-history
Subordinate Cities
Subordinate Cities ''' Subordinate cities are unlocked at keep Level 11, and are used to increase your overall power. They allow you to added power to attacks against monsters and other players, and they will also defend your city in the case you come under attack. These Subordinate city also increase your resource production and gold production. The Mayor appointed to your subordinate city will have an effect on how it grows. = '''Buffs of each subordinate City Each subordinate city will give a different buff these will affect certain aspects of your city, therefore subordinate cities should be picked in accordance to your play style. The percentages of the city buff increase as you increase the rarity of the city. There are five rarities. Common (white), Uncommon (green), Rare (blue), Epic (purple), and Legendary (orange). Subordinate City - Free * This city is a common (white) subordinate city given to you upon completion of Keep 11. * This will contain the sub city buff of your culture. Subordinate City - Europe * Buff: Architecture ** Common: +4% Main City construction Speed ** Uncommon: +6% Main City construction Speed ** Rare: +8% Main City construction Speed ** Epic: +10% Main City construction Speed ** Legendary: +12% Main City construction Speed Subordinate City - China * Buff: Feudal Law ** Common: +4% Main City Resource Production ** Uncommon: +8% Main City Resource Production ** Rare: +12% Main City Resource Production ** Epic: +16% Main City Resource Production ** Legendary: +20% Main City Resource Production Subordinate City - Japan * Buff: Bushido ** Common: +2% Main City marching troops attack ** Uncommon: +4% Main City marching troops attack ** Rare: +6% Main City marching troops attack ** Epic: +8% Main City marching troops attack ** Legendary: +10% Main City marching troops attack Subordinate City - Russia * Buff: Patriotism ** Common: +2% in City Troop attack ** Uncommon: +4% in City Troop attack ** Rare: +6% in City Troop attack ** Epic: +8% in City Troop attack ** Legendary: +10% in City Troop attack Subordinate City - Korea * Buff: Storage ** Common: +6% Main City warehouse capacity ** Uncommon: +12% Main City warehouse capacity ** Rare: +18% Main City warehouse capacity ** Epic: +24% Main City warehouse capacity ** Legendary: +30% Main City warehouse capacity Subordinate City- Arabia * Buff Divine Light ** Common: +3% Hospital Capacity ** Uncommon: +6% Hospital Capacity ** Rare: 9% Hospital Capacity ** Epic: 12% Hospital Capacity ** Legendary: 15% Hospital Capacity Subordinate City - America * Buff: Monetarism ** Common: +5% Sub City Gold production ** Uncommon: +10% Sub City Gold production ** Rare: +15% Sub City Gold production ** Epic: +20% Sub City Gold production ** Legendary: +25% Sub City Gold production Effects of Generals on Subordinate Cities Each subordinate city can have a mayor assigned to it that effects how the city grows and what effects it has on your game. The two major skills that mayors need to have high levels in are Leadership and Politics. These skills can be viewed in the generals tab. Leadership The level of the mayors leadership has a direct correlation with how fast the subordinate cities troops produce. A lower level mayor will result in a slower training speed while a higher level one will result in a faster one. Politics The level of the mayors politics has a direct correlation with how quickly the buildings in the subordinate city produce as well as how quickly the subordinate city produces gold. A lower level mayor will result in a slower gathering and building speed while a high level one will result in faster ones. Video Guide on Subordinate Cities by Evony With Cooper Category:Browse